India
India is a contestant from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Survivor: Kaôh Rōng India was placed on the yellow Gondol tribe during Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. On Day 1, a strong pairing was formed between the British Noel and Natasha. To counteract this, India and the remaining members of the tribe, Sasha, Courtney and William, formed a quartet. Gondol won the first immunity challenge, but lost the second. The alliance of four had the power and at tribal council, voted out Noel. Courtney and India formed a closer bond to each other than the rest of their alliance, making a Final Two deal. This was further strengthened when they went searching for a Hidden Immunity Idol and Courtney found it. When Gondol lost their second immunity challenge, the girls thought it would be easy to get rid of Natasha. Although Natasha tried to convince the boys to turn on Courtney and India, they wouldn't and Natasha was unanimously voted out. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred and India was switched to the blue Chan Loh tribe with Courtney. They joined original Chan Loh members Grainne and J'Tia as well as To Tang members Isaiah, Paisley and Naya. Courtney and India remained tightly connected and brought Grainne into their alliance when they saw she was excluded from To Tang. J'Tia was the swing vote, but Grainne assured the girls that she would get her to join. When Chan Loh lost the first challenge, India voted for Naya, the To Tang trio voted for India and J'Tia voted alone for Isaiah. India was ineligible at the revote, but Naya was voted out when Grainne pleaded for J'Tia's vote. Chan Loh lost the next challenge, and the girls wanted to vote out Isaiah. However, India heard that her name was being thrown around and openly showed her idol at tribal council. This scared the To Tang trio, who wanted to get rid of J'Tia. Seeing this as revenge for voting for her previously, India gladly voted for J'Tia. At this point, the tribes merged. Grainne, Courtney and India were still aligned with each other, but needed more people for the numbers. Chris and Sasha, who was close to Courtney and India before the switch, were in the minority at the switch and returned to them at the merge. The Chan Loh trio wanted to get rid of their rivals, Isaiah and Paisley, and told the boys at the vote. At tribal council, India voted with her alliance and made Paisley the first member of the jury. Following the vote, the minority alliance members went into turmoil, allowing the majority to fly under the radar. Giving Sasha and Chris a say this vote, the alliance of five voted out Astrid. India's alliance soon went through some changes as Sasha and Chris flipped to the minority. However, her alliance regained power once again when William had a connection to India from the original Gondol, and brought his ally, Dre. Having another alliance of five now, they made a power move by voting out Chris. The Chan Loh girls were sitting pretty on the tribe because the others were trying to target each other. However, Sasha made a plot to get rid of Grainne and needed Dre and William's help. When this news travelled to Courtney and India, the alliance voted out Sasha. William and Dre flipped on the Chan Loh girls, but India prompted Courtney's plan to take her revenge. Dre and William told the rest of the minority to vote out Courtney. At tribal, Courtney played her idol, as did Dre. This was unfortunate as the Chan Loh girls voted for William and he was made the fifth member of the jury. On a tribe of six, the girls now had the potential to at least make another tie. India and her allies voted for Dre, but the rest of the tribe voted for Courtney. At the revote, Grainne convinced Isaiah to get rid of Dre and she was voted out next. Realising he'd been tricked, Isaiah didn't want to work with the Chan Loh girls anymore. It didn't matter anyway because when he couldn't win the next challenge, India and the girls voted him out. Courtney W. was the only obstacle in allowing the girls to get to the Final Three together. He didn't win the final immunity and he was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury felt that India was the glue that stuck Chan Loh together and made bold moves when necessary. Her multiple immunity wins and bright personality bode well with the jury. In the end, India won the title of Sole Survivor in a unanimous decision. Voting History Trivia *India, Courtney N. and Astrid all hold the record for the most votes cast against them during Kaôh Rōng, with ten. *She is the highest ranking member of the Gondol and Dara tribes. *India is the one of seven Sole Survivor to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council following Jon from Survivor: Palau, Cecilia from Survivor: Micronesia, Nick from Survivor: Guatemala, Joe from Survivor: Samoa, Jen from Survivor: South Pacific and Bianca from Survivor: Caramoan. Category:Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Castaways